


Swam across Oceans

by Conscious_ramblings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again sort of, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Edgeplay, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, but theres some plot and feelings thrown in cause its me, canon ish, dom/sub dynamics, essentially, eventual daddy kink, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conscious_ramblings/pseuds/Conscious_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in LA missing Louis. Louis is in London missing Harry. </p>
<p>Harry is already itchy with need, and there is a full week left until he sees Louis. That just gets worse when a mystery package arrives with a set of instructions that will set him even more on edge.</p>
<p>Louis thought it would be easy, teasing his boy from 5380 odd miles away, but it turns out it's harder than he ever imagined.</p>
<p>Long distance may be a bitch, but reunited sex is magical, especially after days of constant teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... I wrote this over a year ago, but never published it and abandoned it for other things. I'm now trying to finish, but be kind as it was written some time ago and I like to think my writing has evolved a bit. i figure if I don't just publish it now I never will... so now or never?
> 
> This is basically pure smut with a dash of feelings thrown in, and a made up plot to try and pretend I wasn't just writing smut
> 
> It is au canon, in that they are in the band and are in LA last january before Harry's birthday, but things aren't totally how they were at the time. Louis was actually in LA but that doesn't work with the plan so... I made it up a bit. Don't shout at me.
> 
> The title is from the new bear's den track but honestly it's the only line that fits so I am just borrowing davie's superior poetic pen.
> 
> omg so much smut, i am so sorry mum
> 
> Oh, also I plan to update weekly ish

**Check your post.** **  
** **  
**That's all the text said. Harry blinked down at his phone, not quite sure what to make of the message. He and Louis texted all the time, of course, but usually it was more "good morning gorgeous, I miss your nipples, all four of them" or something equally silly and _them_. Not a stark **check your post.** **  
**  
He stretched in the large empty bed, too empty. It was a late January, and a week until Louis and the boys would be joining him in LA for his birthday. With the end of their contracts in sight and the Azoff's on their side, they had been able to negotiate Louis being present at his party. It felt like a massive victory, and just thinking that burned the back of his throat with bile. It shouldn't be a victory to be able to publicly celebrate your bloody birthday with your fiancé. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the gloom that had settled over him. He was in LA after all. He would be seeing Louis every day on tour soon. He could cope with a few more months in the closet, a few more days without Louis by his side, if this was the last birthday they spent together but not _together_.  
  
Padding through the house he grabbed a cup of coffee that the housekeeper had brewed for him from the kitchen, and went out to the terrace to let the caffeine course through his veins enough for him to face the world. The LA sun was already warming his skin when he heard his assistant come out behind him. Turning he saw him carrying the post, including a large brown box, and Louis' almost forgotten text came flooding back, with a tendril of something he couldn't define coiling in this stomach.   
  
He didn't think it was wise to open it in front of his assistant, who was right that minute talking him through the plan for his day. Something involving golf was mentioned, and lunch with Jeff, but Harry wasn't really listening. His focus was all on the innocuous package on the table. He made all the right noises, knowing he would have to text later to get the information again, making up some excuse about not having had enough coffee, but that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was getting into his bedroom, alone, with that package.  
  
\----  
  
34 minutes later (he had been counting) he was finally cocooned back in his huge bed. Harry sat in his briefs with the box in front of him. He took a deep breath, not quite sure what to expect. Louis, for his part, had ignored every question Harry had sent about it in the preceding half hour, and there had been a lot of questions. He had tried everything in his arsenal to get a hint of what awaited, while he was still with company and couldn't peek. The had been offers of blow jobs, rimming, even an offer to let Louis try _that thing_ that made Harry blush when he even thought of it. But nothing, nada, his fiancé was an evil and stubborn man.  
  
Grabbing scissors he opened the package to find an envelope on top marked _read me_ in Louis' distinctive swooping script. Under it was a tissue paper wrapped box, but Harry did as he was told and opened the letter.

  
  
_My darling Harry,_ _  
_ _  
_ _Apologies for the unexpected package, and also (I'm sure) for all the times between you getting this and being able to open it when I’ve refused to talk about it. I wanted it to be a surprise. Consider this an early birthday present. I want you to open what is in the box (finish reading first!!) and then follow my instructions to the letter. Further instructions will come over the week until I see you. I was walking down Monmouth street the other day and you know how I can't resist Coco de Mer..._ _  
_ _-First you will wear the smallest one for an hour now, and an hour tonight_ _  
_ _-Tomorrow you will wear the medium one for the same time, but I want you to also wear the smallest for an hour in the middle of the day. It doesn't matter where you are, you wear it, ok?_ _  
_ _-You will edge daily, I'll let you know when, but you are not to come._ _  
_ _-No coming Haz_ _  
_ _-If you come you won't get to come for all of the first leg of tour, and I'm serious, you know I'll know_ _  
_ _Text me when you’ve opened the package baby, and remember that I love you more than anything. Be a good boy_ _  
__Your Louis_ _  
__xxxx_ __  


  
He read the letter twice, turning it over to check the back, before peering confusedly into the box. They’d done things like this before, at home and on tour, Harry loves it when Louis takes control, but Louis isn't here. Lifting out the present he fingered the tissue paper, the little sticker from their favourite sex shop catching under his finger as he pulled at it. As the contents came into view he let out a small moan, and was half hard instantly. 

 

_ Butt plugs. _

 

Louis was a bastard, a wonderful glorious beautiful bastard who would be the death of Harry, but a bastard all the same.   
  
There were three, going from small to large, well weighted and made of chrome. The flare of each had a blue jewel in it, the colour strikingly similar to Louis' eyes. The thing was he knew the Coco de Mer catalogue as well as he knew their own songs, and he knew they didn't make these in different sizes, which meant Louis had had them specially made. Again, bastard.   
  
Picking up his phone he texted just that to Louis    
  
_ Bastard _   
  
He could almost see Louis' smirk as he read it, waiting the couple of beats it took for his phone to buzz with a reply.   
  
**Now now Harold, language. I told you to be a good boy I believe. Get your lube.** ****  
  
Harry groaned as he reached into the bedside table, not quite sure why he was giving into his sadistic bastard of a boyfriend. But he knew he could never resist Louis, especially a direct order. His phone buzzed again:   
  
**Don't text me until it's in**   
  
He grumbled at that, picking up the smallest plug and weighing it in his hand. He knew there was no way he would be able to wear it without some outward sign, the weight of it meant he would be constantly aware. His mind flashed back to the interview they had done when they were so much younger, where Louis had plugged him with a cheap pink plastic plug he’d ordered from Ann Summers, that’d been bad enough.    
  
Pumping the bottle of lube into his palm he quickly made sure the plug was coated, before using what was left on his hand to open himself. One finger, then quickly a second, his face burning with a mixture of shame, arousal and annoyance. Then the plug, it wasn't big but it was cold and Harry could feel his body clenching around it as it settled. He was right, the weight was all too obvious, causing the plug to shift as he stood or moved at all, knocking the tip of it lightly against his prostate. Half hard became painfully hard as he reached over to a towel to clean his hands before texting Louis.

_ It's in. You’re still a bastard _

**Oh baby, don't be cross. You know you love it when you get to be a good boy for me.**

Harry snorted at that, the noise unexpectedly loud in his quiet bedroom. Louis was cruel, he knew all the right buttons to push. 

**Set a timer, love. One hour x**

All of the next seventeen texts Harry sent were ignored as he sat as still as possible for the next forty five minutes, trying not to over stimulate himself, feeling some relief as his erection waned. Just as he was considering calling Louis to protest at this cruel and unusual punishment, his phone buzzed repeatedly, as three messages appeared in quick succession.

**Time to edge, baby**

**Get on your back, legs apart. Imagine me watching you.**

**Bring yourself close and then text me. No coming remember. Love you x**

Harry could feel that same unidentified tendril of feeling from earlier curling in his stomach as his cock fattened from just reading the texts. He hated the effect that Louis could have on him, even from thousands of miles away. It had always been like this. From those first immature fumbles on the x factor, Louis had been able to turn his brain to mush with just a word or a look. Harry supposed it had something to do with that same word or look sending all the blood from his brain to his cock, but he couldn't be sure. 

Lying back he closed his eyes and wrapped his large hand around his cock, giving it a few experimental tugs. He was close already, it wouldn't take long before he was on the edge, trying not to let his body fall into the sweet oblivion that he knew coming would provide. 

_ I'm close, can I call you? Need your voice  _

Two strokes, a third, before his phone buzzed on his chest where he'd abandoned it. 

**No. I can't say no to you. Not when you sound broken and close.**

_ Then don't say no _ Harry shot back quickly, gasping as he hurtled ever closer to the precipice.

**That wouldn't be much fun would it, love? How close?**

_ So close. Can't stop  _

**Stop. Hands away**

Harry continued for a few more beats, dragging out the torture he was willingly submitting himself to. His sex addled brain considered just carrying on, Louis would never know, how could he? When his phone buzzed again, shocking him from his rhythm;

**I said stop**

This was one of the times Harry hated how well Louis knew him. 

_ I've stopped  _ he sent, one hand grasping the phone so tight his knuckles were white, while the other bunched the sheets beside him. Bastard bastard bastard.

Seconds later the alarm went off, signalling the end of his session with the plug. Louis must have set an alarm too, because at the same time as Harry was trying to stop the alarm, another text appeared.

**Time to take the plug out. Careful, you'll be sensitive.** **Good boy, such a good boy.**

Those words, which he knew were frankly quite ridiculous, had such an effect on him when he was horny and desperate. It had been so long since he had seen Louis properly, longer since he had been pinned down by Louis and been able to properly be his  _ good boy,  _ and he missed it, god he missed it so much. There was relief as he pulled free the plug, but also the feeling of emptiness that just made how much he missed Louis even worse.

_ Please come and hold me _

He didn't even care how needy he sounded. He needed his other half, needed to be held and kissed, needed fingers in his hair, needed to be the little spoon again.

**Soon baby, soon. Now get on with your day, I'll talk to you later sweetcheeks xxx**

 

**\----**

 

Louis sat on the sofa, staring down at his phone. He was always quite surprised when Harry let him push the boundaries like this, but the rush of power he got from it was still heady. Glancing at the clock he saw it was just after 6pm. He'd been waiting for Harry's time zone to wake up the whole day, getting progressively more nervous and more excited as the day progressed. He'd hardly eaten and had only managed one full cup of tea, which was so out of character that he'd be concerned he was coming down with something if he didn't know better. 

Getting up to pour his latest cold cup into the sink, he had to rearrange himself in his trousers, just the thought of Harry edging for him had him hard as a rock. Unfortunately he didn't have time to deal with that before he was due for dinner at Nick's, especially as he still needed to shower and change out of Harry's sweats. Today hadn't exactly been productive. 

He needed another cuppa and a fag before he could do anything though, and so five minutes later he was on the balcony of their bedroom, huddled in a blanket against the cold January weather. How he had drawn the short straw and got stuck with London in the winter he didn't know. This city was home now, and he loved it, but christ almighty was it a damp grey shithole at times. 

Tapping a cigarette out of the pack he struggled to light it whilst also clutching his steaming mug of tea and holding the blanket around himself like a cape. Not for the first time he lamented the lack of patio furniture on the balcony, leaving him nowhere to dump the mug whilst he smoked. Harry wouldn't let him buy anything himself, and Harry hadn't been in the house long enough lately for them to go shopping together. Eventually he managed to juggle it all and take a long calming drag on his fag. He maybe shouldn't have planned to draw this out over a whole week. Two hours into it and he felt like he might explode, fuck knows how Harry was feeling.

 

\--- 

 

Harry was feeling frustrated. It had taken 30 minutes in the shower and a phone call to his assistant to calm his cock down, his erection only fully receding when he was discussing the details of when he was expected to do a pap walk today. The thought of facing the paps would be enough to calm even a Viagra induced hard on, Harry suspected. So while he wasn't hard anymore, the tendrils in his stomach hadn't gone. They twisted and turned and wrapped around all his internal organs, choking him with need. 

As he stepped onto the golf course he needed, at the 8th hole he still felt only need, and by the time they hit the green on the 18th Harry was amazed he was still standing there and hadn't run all the way to the airport to jump on the first plane home. One day, one bloody day of edging and he was a mess. How the fuck was he meant to survive a week? He tried to tell himself that it was just the anticipation of how hard it would be that made him such a wreck, but he didn't exactly trust himself right now. 

Even the damn pap walk into the restaurant he was meeting Jeff in didn't really do the trick to stop him  _ needing.  _ He couldn't think straight, couldn't focus on the menu and ended up picking the first thing his eyes fell on when the waiter appeared. Fuck Louis, as soon as he got home he was going to have a proper wank, this was bullshit, edging be dammed. 

It was like Louis could read his mind, as at that moment a text arrived, Louis' name flashing onto the screen. Harry refused to open the text, reasoning that if he hadn't seen it then it was ok if he ignored whatever Louis had told him to do. His resolve lasted all of 5 minutes, pretty impressive he thought, before he was thumbing open the text, his lower lip bitten between his teeth. 

**I hope you’re behaving babe xx**

That was it. Damn Louis, damn him to hell. All of Harry's resolve to just go home and wank flew out the window at the thought of Louis thinking he wasn't good. He knew Louis well enough to know that he would follow through on the threat of no coming for the whole of tour, he'd discovered that Louis had a sadistic streak a mile wide when it came to teasing Harry. He'd also discovered that he fucking loved when Louis teased him. 

 

\---

 

"Lewis!" Nick cried as he opened the door, "So good to see you, I do hope you managed to avoid your little paparazzi friends, we wouldn't want the world to know we are friends after all."

Louis smirked at the taller man as he shrugged off his coat and shoes, shoving the front door shut behind him. 

"I think the secret is safe." He laughed as he dragged Nick into a one armed hug. "What's for dinner, dominos?" 

"I'm hurt Louis." Nick was so dramatic, he currently had a hand to his forehead and was trying to look pained as he led Louis into the living room. "We ordered from deliverance, posh takeaway, love"

Louis was still laughing as he was dragged into a hug by Pixie, before he did the rounds of the other 5 people in the room. Nick's new boyfriend was sat on the sofa, and Daisy and Georgia were lounging on a bean bag that only Nick could get away with. Finchey and Fiona were setting up plates on the table in the corner, shouting hellos to Louis as Nick handed him a beer. 

"Gentleman's Wit, Nicholas?" Louis was laughing as he read the label of the bottle he was holding. "Really? I'm not sure you're being hipster enough there, try harder, mate."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it, Louis." That bloody smirk again, Louis wasn't quite sure how they had ever started to be friends, but Nick was the only person who Louis knew who could dish out the loving insults as well as Louis himself could, and they seemed to play off each other well. Shrugging he tried the beer, and it was good, not a cold pint of kronenborg good, but nice, fruity, it fitted Nick well. 

The night was fun, but when the others wanted to head to The Lansdowne Louis knew he had to take that as his cue to leave. There was no way he could be papped in the pub with this lot without questions being raised. He had his friends, Harry had his, and never the twain shall meet, or something like that. He tipped his head back onto the seat in the car as it wound its way through North London, and pulled out his phone to remind Harry to be good. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, it's just he knew that he himself could not go a week without coming, especially if Harry were being as much of a bastard to him as he was being right now.

He set his alarm for six am, wanting to be awake to text Harry through his second plug and edging session of the day. The things he did for his boy, honestly.

 

\----

 

Harry didn't expect a text as he settled down with his box and Louis' letter, after all it was 6am in the UK and if there was one thing his fiancé wasn't it was a morning person. So when his phone buzzed he initially thought it must be someone else, interrupting his reverie. 

The photo Louis sent was adorable, his face smushed to the pillow in the dark bedroom, lit only by the flash on his phone. His thumb was up in their long used gesture, and the caption underneath said  **Set a timer, you need to edge twice this time, so I'd start now if I were you**

Twice? Was Louis insane? Was he engaged to an actual mentalist? How in gods name did Louis think he would be able to edge and come down enough to be able to edge again, all while filled with the damn plug? If only Harry wasn't still so eager to please, after all these years, but if anything it had just got worse

_ I hate you _

He glared down at his phone, sat beside the plug and the lube, all three complicit in his current predicament. Maybe he should just throw them all out the window into the pool. That would teach Louis. He wouldn't, of course, but he would scowl at them like it's their fault, and nobody could stop him.

**Lies and falsehoods, my love.**

Harry just pouted at that, flinging his phone back down on the bed beside him, timer set and ready to go when he was. Ready to go, he huffed at the thought. If only he didn't enjoy this so bloody much. 

The second session was harder, obviously, with having to edge twice. He started as soon as he had the plug in, trying to shift on the bed so it didn't knock against his prostate, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He was standing on that precipice in all of 4 minutes, which was quite frankly ridiculous. He wasn't a horny teenager anymore and coming that close that quickly was embarrassing. Bloody Louis. He spent the next 40 minutes lying very still, trying to think of unsexy things like Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day. When he texted that to his sleepy fiancé all he got back was an excited message saying they should watch Austin Powers together soon, not quite what he was hoping for. 

With 15 minutes left on his timer he started to edge again. He couldn't honestly say he had entirely come back down from his first encounter with the orgasm chasm, as he had come to think of it, and so as soon as he started to stroke his long cock he was hurtling right back to the edge again. A frustrated snort left him as he tried to ride that edge for as long as possible, teetering on it, enjoying as much pleasure as he could without falling over. Eventually, all of about 3 strokes later, he had to give up and lay on his hands until the timer went off for fear of accidentally subconsciously touching himself. 

**I love you**

As soon as the buzzer went off the text arrived from Louis, like a soothing balm for his tattered nerves.

**Call me**

Harry didn't need telling twice. The phone call was quiet, mostly consisting of muttered _ I love yous _ and  _ good boys _ and so  _ proud of yous _ . Eventually they both fell asleep listening to the other breath, Harry as the moon rose over LA and Louis as the sun started to seep back into the sky over London.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll be updating every friday... Slight early update to get myself on the schedule I wanted
> 
> x

Louis woke again at nine, groggy and sweating from his fractured sleep. Stretching his back as he clambered out of bed, his mind flashed back to a few hours previously and sudden arousal flushed through his body, leaving him gasping. Stumbling towards the shower he stripped out of his boxers and t-shirt, finding his cock standing to attention and needing Harry so much. Switching on the water he quickly doused his hair before turning his attention to more pressing matters. It didn't take long, a few hard strokes and he was groaning Harry's name as he shot all over the wall. His vision went black for a second, and his knees buckled. When he could see again he was sat on the floor of the shower, cold tiles bringing him back to reality as the water pounded down from above. He needed a few minutes before he could trust his shaky legs to hold him up and finish his shower, still leaning against the wall as he massaged the shampoo into his hair. 

As Louis dressed for a day of meetings he couldn't help checking his phone, despite knowing that Harry was fast asleep on the other side of the world. So far away, and still another five days till he could see him face to face. He was still checking it in the car to his lawyers office, almost a nervous twitch. Every text that came through that wasn't from Harry just wound him up further. It wasn't Harry's fault he was asleep, but it made Louis want to tease him even more for winding him up like this. Through his meetings about his record imprint and be in the band he was still checking it, not able to fully focus on anything, and it was starting to be noticed by those around him. Just as he was about to call a halt to the whole day and head home to mope, because what was the point of being a popstar if you couldn't be a diva at times, Alberto stepped in and took his phone from him, replacing it with a cup of tea and a stern look. 

_Ok focus, Tomlinson_ , he muttered to himself, plastering a bright grin on his face as he raised his head back to the conversation at hand. He could do this, he just needed to work out what the hell they were talking about before someone asked for his opinion. Not like he had never zoned out in band meetings before, he had experience of this. 

The rest of the meetings went better than the morning, and by four pm he was slipping into the back of his car with Alberto, feeling quite proud of himself.

"I don't want to know what you two are up to, but Harry just texted" came his bodyguard's voice from the other side of the seat, and Louis nearly launched himself across the car to grab his phone back from him, not even caring about the blush that was creeping up his neck. 

_ Morning my love, is it ok if I get coffee and shower before I plug today? Xxxxxxx _

His dear sweet boy. Always doing his best to please Louis. 

**Yes darling, I'm in a car with A on the way home so I'll text you in 25 minutes, be ready.**

Normally Louis would be asking how he was, what he was up to today, and would be peppering his texts with endearments, emojis and kisses, but his grip on control was tenuous at best right now, and he needed to be firm. The one darling that snuck in there could be damned, he wasn't responsible for it and no one could tell him otherwise.

 

\----

 

Harry went through the next twenty five minutes in a daze, trying to focus on anything but  _ LouisLouisLouis _ and failing miserably. His coffee tasted burnt in his mouth and five minutes after starting to brush his teeth he found himself still standing in front of the sink, toothbrush stationary in his mouth as he stared into the middle distance. Checking the time he realised he only had five minutes to shower. Quickly scrubbing shampoo through his long hair he tried to get a grip of himself without actually getting a grip of himself. Despite avoiding his cock as he ineffectually smushed some shower gel over his torso and legs he was still hard as a rock. This was so unfair, Louis was so unfair. Louis over in London getting to come as much as he bloody well liked. He needed to push for them to switch more often, get his own back on Louis. But even as that thought ran through his head he knew he was lying to himself. He loved Louis taking control. Harry had to be so controlled all the time.  _ Don't look at Louis, don't touch Louis, don't let the fans know, don't even sit next to him. _ So when Louis took control it was a blessed relief, a catharsis that at times was the only thing that helped him cope with being in the closet. 

His phone buzzed as he walked back into their room, wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist. 

**Ready?**

Harry was struggling with the hot and cold swings of Louis' affection towards him of late. Last night on the phone he had been  _ so _ warm, so loving and so proud of Harry. Now he was short and authoritative again. Harry got it, he knew Louis needed to be 'mean' to him to be able to refuse him, knew how hard either of the found it to say no to the other, but when he was fragile and needy like this it was so difficult.

_ Just sat down on the bed Lou, miss you, need you here xxx _

Harry would be affectionate enough for the both of them. Push Louis emotionally like Louis was pushing him sexually. He could imagine Louis rolling his eyes as he read the message, and it made him feel a tiny shiver of control, helping to settle his nerves slightly.

**Soon. For now you need to focus. One hour, medium plug, you only need to edge once. Your choice as to when.**

Harry felt the familiar calm starting to settle over him that he always felt when he subbed for Louis in person. He hadn't been expecting it with the distance, but it made sense. Doing as Louis wanted came so naturally these days. 

Sighing he grabbed the lube, greasing up the medium plug. This one he would certainly feel. Nothing he couldn't take or hadn't taken before, but certainly enough to be quite a stretch. He glanced at the larger one, lying on the bed in front of him and moaned. How long would Louis give him until he was taking that? Probably not long , he thought as he let out a snort at the thought of Louis' delight at Harry's discomfort. How did he fall for someone who could be a sadistic bastard and bright sunshine all at the same time? He had long thought Louis was probably magic or something, the way he could combine the two and be so... Hot.  _ Hot?  _ Harry really needed to think about improving his inner monologue's vocabulary options.

At least it was only one edge. He just couldn't decide if he should edge and then wait out the hour, or edge at the end. Bloody Louis giving him options, he was a mess, how the hell could he be trusted to know what was best? That was definitely the job of the person who was actually  _ allowed _ to come this week. 

_ Please choose for me _

**Haz, you have to take the responsibility for this. It's your choice. Just let me know when you start**

_ Please _

**No Harry. Get a move on**

Harry huffed, totally not fair. Totally needed to get his own back, just as soon as he had got this plug in. Removing the fingers he had been opening himself with he kneeled forward, reaching backwards to push the metal tip against his hole. As he stretched around the widest point he let out an involuntary moan, cock filling with blood so quick he felt light headed. As his body drew the plug in he could feel incessant pressure in just the right spot to drive him mad. Once again he cursed his fiancé, something he had possibly done more so far in two days than in their whole time together. 

_ It's in, guh  _

He couldn't have formed a more verbose text if he'd had a gun to his head. His vision was swimming with sparks of colour and his stomach was clenched tight around a huge knot of need. 

**Set your alarm. You are doing so well**

One sentence of praise and Harry melted into the mattress. He barely had the brain capacity to set the alarm before he drifted off into daydreams of Louis. Louis touching, Louis kissing, Louis scratching, Louis spanking,  _ LouisLouisLouis _ . 

Forty blissful minutes later his traitorous phone buzzed, pulling him out of the happy place he was currently dancing around in.

**Have you edged yet? Don’t run out of time.**

Well, that wasn’t fair at all was it? Rolling over he lazily grabbed his phone in one hand and cock in the other.

_ Doing it _

Before he hit send he quickly attached a picture of his hard cock gripped in his hand, Louis wasn’t the only tease in this relationship. 

He added some lube to his palm and slowly worked up and down the length of his shaft, not wanting to hit the precipice too quickly. But what he wanted and reality diverged pretty quickly as soon as Louis’ reply arrived, no words, just a picture of his own hand around himself. Damn Louis to hell and back, was the last coherent thought he managed before sheer need took over and he was sprinting towards the finish line faster than a hundred metre runner. Just as he was about to cross the line he removed his hands, panting heavily. Now was not the time to disappoint Louis, not when he knew he had more and more to come today.

_ It’s so hard _

**I know baby, but you are so good for me. Would you rather come or be my good boy?**

_ Good boy, please, so good, need to be good _

Harry knew he was rambling quite pathetically, and knew he should be blushing, knew he probably would be as soon as he could think straight, but right now he just didn’t care.

**Good answer. I’ll make it worth it, promise** **xx**

The text came in as his alarm buzzed, and he gingerly started to remove the plug. He could feel his empty hole clenching obscenely on nothing, wished Louis were here to see it, see how pretty he looked.

**All done baby? I love you so much. Time to get on with your day, remember the small plug for an hour at lunch, I’ll text you at 1 your time xxx**

Harry needed Louis’ voice like he needed water, but when he asked he was just told later. As he waited for the buzzing in his head to subside, and for his limbs to start listening to instruction again, he started trying to think about his day and how he could best minimise the impact of what Louis was asking him to do. He had a writing session set up with Dan at twelve, maybe he could just be very fashionably popstar late? He couldn’t do that though, despite deeply wanting to. He wasn’t that sort of popstar, really. He was going to have to suck it up and hope for the best.

 

\----

 

Louis was left with a hard cock and a palpable sense of utter frustration. He tried so hard to hold it together for Harry, who he knew thought this was easy for him, and he was managing, just. If he gave in it would ruin all of Louis’ plans which he had been working on for months now. Did Harry even appreciate the logistics of getting custom made buttplugs when you are busy being an international popstar and also in a fake straight relationship? There had been layers upon layers of failsafes and secrecy, requiring him to tell Luke more about his sex life than Luke probably had ever wanted to know. This all needed to be worth it. Harry needed to have the best birthday sex since, well last year. 

The frustration spilled over into his annoyance at the situation in general, and as soon as that started to fill his mind his erection subsided. Sighing he rearranged himself on the sofa, trying to think back to the calming meditation techniques Harry had so diligently tried to teach him. If ever he had wanted to not think about all the negatives, it was now. 

Five minutes later and absolutely no closer to not thinking, he gave up. After grabbing a beer from the fridge he switched on netflix and settled in under blankets for a night of marking time until he texted Harry again and then could go to bed and be one sleep closer to him.

Liam clearly had other ideas though, as the doorbell rang half way through his beer, and before he could even get up to answer he heard a key, meaning it was one of the boys. Liam’s face appeared round the door into the living room, eyes covered as he mumbled a “Are you decent?”.

“Liam, Harry isn’t even in the country, just how bad do you think it could be?” Louis tried hard to control his voice, knowing just exactly how bad it had been not even half an hour ago. 

“Louis, you forget I have been in a band with you for four years.” Liam uncovered his eyes and rolled them, Louis really regretted his own role in Liam’s metamorphosis from straight laced to sassy at times. Honestly, he did not appreciate eye rolls from Liam bloody Payne of all people, and he was just about to tell him that when Liam dropped down on top of him in his lap.

“Thought you might be lonely without your boy, so I came to cheer you up,” Liams voice was slightly muffled from how he had managed to fall with his face pushed into the sofa cushions, but the sentiment remained. Louis couldn’t be doing with sentiment right now, thank you very much. 

“In other words my flat screen is better and you wanted to play FIFA? I see your game, Payno.” Louis shoved Liam from his lap as he talked, grabbing the the spare playstation controller from the coffee table and flinging it after him with little to no concern for Liam’s safety.

“In other words, Tommo," Liam said pointedly, mocking Louis' own tone, "Zayn is out with friends and I was bored. The other two are scattered around the world and so you get stuck with me. Is there beer in the fridge?”

Louis just nodded, knowing that Liam could probably find his way around their place blindfolded. May well have done so when he and Zayn stayed here for a week once to escape the world. Louis shuddered, thinking brain bleach sounded like a good plan, he needed to stop thinking about sex. Especially Liam and Zayn having sex.

When Liam came back he had another beer for Louis too, and Louis let his frustrations go with a sigh, not willing to take them out on Liam who was one of his best mates in the world, and one of the very few people who really understood what he had to go through.

“Fancy a fag before we play?” Liam asked, throwing a blessed packet of marlboro lights into Louis’ lap before he headed in the direction of the patio. Yeah, Liam was one of the good ones.

The evening consisted of FIFA, pizza, good weed and good chat, and Louis was floating happily on the vibes by the time he realised it was nearly nine and time to text Harry again. Making excuses about skype dates that had Liam plugging his ears and muttering that he really didn’t need to know, Louis ushered him out the front door, promising to go and see him and Zayn tomorrow for lunch. 

Falling back onto the sofa he grabbed his phone, wondering if Harry was really going to go through with this. It was a lot.

**How are you feeling H?**

The lack of immediate reply had his stomach churning with worry that he had finally pushed Harry too far.

 

\---

 

Harry was laying down a vocal line on the demo track he and Dan were working on when he saw his phone light up outside the recording booth. Shit, he had lost track of time and now he needed to somehow come up with an excuse to stop recording. Thankfully his momentary distraction gave him the reason he needed, as the lyrics they had been working on flew clean out of his mind, and he stuttered to a halt.

“Sorry Dan,” he muttered hesitantly into the microphone, “My brain seems to have gone on strike, any chance we could break for lunch?”

His writing partner nodded from the other side of the glass, throwing a knowing smirk at Harry’s phone which just caused him to blush and be even more flustered. Had Louis’ text shown up on the screen? He was pretty sure he had disabled that function, but maybe he had changed it in his sleep or something. It was a hairy couple of minutes as he unplugged his headphones and headed back into the studio proper, retrieving his phone with a relieved sigh.

**How are you feeling H?**

That was innocent enough that he didn’t need to worry even if he had been messing with his phone in his sleep.

_ A bit of a mess, I’m in the studio and seem to only be able to write about sex _

**So no change really then, curly**

_ Oi, no fair. I sometimes write about love too _

**Ok, I’ll give you that. Time to plug, little one.**

Harry pouted, half hoping Louis had just been threatening him to wind him up and would back down at the last minute. No such luck. Grabbing his bag he headed for the toilet, throwing an excuse over his shoulder as he headed out of the studio.

_ Just the small one? _

**Yeah love, just the small one. I’m not that mean**

With a sigh Harry laid his phone down on the sink counter, pulling the small plug and the lube from his bag. The blue stone glittered prettily in the soft light of the bathroom, and Harry wished he could know what it looked like inside him. He’d tried to take pictures of himself plugged in the past, but no matter how much yoga he did, the correct angle still eluded him. He would beg Louis into taking a photo when he arrived.

Working himself open he couldn’t help but blush at what he was doing. Fingering himself in the toilet of his friend’s studio, so that he could wear a plug for an hour. It was just so wanton. But now really wasn’t the time to be getting hard, even if his cock didn’t agree with that sentiment.

_ It’s in, what should I do now? _

**Edge**

_ WHAT????  _

Harry was incredulous. Louis expected him to edge, here, in the studio, with Dan all of about 4 metres away? Had he utterly lost the plot in the week or so since they had parted?

**Edge. Once. You better be quick or Dan will suspect something. Chop chop x**

This was  _ not _ fair. It was going to be hard enough to manage to sit beside Dan for an hour with a plug in himself as it was, without having to edge first. But Harry found his hand going to his cock automatically, muscles over-riding the rational part of his brain that was trying to think up new and ever more creative ways to tell his fiancé he was a bastard. 

Five strokes later and he was biting his lip to try and hold in a groan. Ten strokes and his free hand was turning the water in the sink on full blast to try and mask the noises he just couldn’t stop making. Fifteen strokes and he was a mess, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and muscles cramping as he tried to control himself. On the eighteenth stroke he had to stop, squeezing the base of his cock hard to stop himself coming spontaneously. Five deep breaths later and Harry managed to give himself four more hard strokes before he rode the edge, flying into space and coming so close to crashing into that void. 

The only thing that saved him from slipping was a shout from outside the door, accompanied by a knock. Dan, wondering if he was ok. Fuck. Harry’s hands flew from his crotch to the counter in front of him, bracing him there as he tried to draw in oxygen. His lungs seemed to have decided this was a good time to take a vacation, however, as he felt like he was breathing in concrete. Panic coloured his vision for a few seconds before finally he took a huge gasp and air rushed back in. 

He managed to pull it together enough to shout that he was ok, and would be out in a second, hoping against hope that the multiple cracks in his voice couldn’t be heard over the water still running from the tap. Gathering himself as best he could, he tried to rearrange his clothes and sort his hair in the mirror. It was going to take all of his minimal acting skills to persuade Dan he was ok, and Harry didn’t fancy having them let down by the state of his clothing.

_ Done, nearly got caught, my heart is going 900 miles an hour x _

**Did it turn you on?**

Harry groaned, not now Louis. Not when he was holding himself together with gossamer thin strands. 

_ Please don’t ask me that, I can’t cope _

**I’ll take that as a yes, dirty boy**

**Well done, I’m proud. You have 45 minutes left. Have fun x**

The two texts came straight after each other and left Harry scowling at his phone screen. He was half tempted to send Louis a photo of said scowl, but didn’t think that would earn him much mercy in the next few days. 

Stumbling from the toilet he turned to face the music

 

\---

 

One last check of his emails before bed confirmed to Louis that everything was in place for tomorrow's delivery to Harry. He had checked, double checked and triple checked everything, but still worried that one tiny human error could bring his long laid plans crashing into disarray. Everything was set to arrive at their LA house by 8am, Louis knowing Harry wouldn't likely be awake, but wanting it to be ready for him. He liked teasing Harry but didn't want to leave him for too long without instructions, very aware that his letter had only covered up to tonight.

His bed was too big, too cold, too empty, and he missed Harry too much. It took him ages to fall asleep, lying in the dark, tossing and turning. He kept opening his eyes and glaring at his phone that hadn’t lit up since Harry had replied to the litany of praise he had sent after his hour at lunchtime was up. Harry had successfully explained away his absence, his fluster, and the next 45 minutes being plugged, and Louis had been so proud of him that he physically hadn’t been able to hold back the endearments. His boy was a better actor than their fans gave him credit for. He knew he’d told Harry he needed an early night after his fractured sleep the night before, but it didn’t help to rationalise away the itching need he had inside him to stay up all night talking. 

When his alarm woke him just before six he realised he must’ve at some point dropped off, although he didn’t feel rested at all and couldn’t remember sleeping. It was so tempting to roll over and go back to sleep, but he had asked Harry to do this and so it was his responsibility to look after him. If there was one thing he had learned from the dom/sub forums he sometimes used for research, it was that.

**Morning darling, ready?**

It took a few minutes for the reply to come back and he’d almost drifted back to sleep against his will. The vibration of his phone on the pillow beside him came as a shock.

_ Yes, ready. Today was so hard, thank you x _

Thank you wasn’t exactly what Louis had been expecting from Harry after how he’d pushed him today, but he positively preened at the words, grin threatening to take over his face.

**Yeah? Really? You’re enjoying it? x**

Louis would get a hold of himself and be firm with Harry just as soon as he stopped feeling like his insides had been replaced with warm honey. The effect Harry had on him at times was bordering on insanity. 

_ Not sure I am enjoying it, but I feel I need it. Does that make sense? _

**Yeah. I think so**

**Now hop to it H. Time and tide, and all that.**

What was he on about? He was so flustered by Harry that he could barely breath, and his texts just sounded odd and jilted, like they’d been written by some jovial eighty year old man with a stash of werthers originals in his pocket. 

He sat up and switched the light on as he waited, knee bouncing uncontrollably as he perched on the side of the bed. It seemed forever until he received a text to tell him Harry was plugged.

**Ok, set your alarm. Just one edge. I’ll tell you when**

Louis had a complicated set of alarms that he’d set up to keep him in control of Harry’s edging, and he quickly tripped them all before heading to the kitchen. The light in there was brighter and he very much did not appreciate it. Scrubbing his hand over his face he grabbed a mug of tea and cigarettes before heading to the patio. 

His breath turned to fog in the cold, and he could see London starting to wake up in the distance from his high vantage point in Hampstead. It would almost be romantic if he could draw his thoughts from the boy thousands of miles away wearing a butt plug just for him. Was Harry squirming right now? Trying to find just the position to lie that didn’t stimulate him dreadfully? Louis was starting to wish he’d installed that webcam in the bedroom when they’d discussed it, if only the opportunities for that to backfire on them hadn’t been so myriad. 

The first alarm went off, letting him know there were just five minutes before he wanted Harry to edge. Draining the dregs of his tea and stubbing out his third cigarette of the morning (stress smoking was a thing he did apparently) he headed back to their room. Just as he arrived the second alarm buzzed, time to text.

**Edge for me. Tease yourself, draw it out. You have to last ten minutes**

_ I  _ _ dont _ _ know if I can _

Harry’s reply was almost instantaneous but Louis made himself count to fifty before he replied. 

**You can, you will. Take it slow**

He had to sit on his hands. The temptation to call Harry was huge, hear him moaning as he wanked himself with the plug in. If Louis so much as touched his phone for the next few minutes he knew he would be pressing call. 

Eight minutes in and no word from Harry, that was a good sign he supposed. Sighing he gave in and grabbed his phone from the side, mustering all his self control. In five measly minutes he could call Harry, he just needed to get there.

**Close?**

_ So cajun _

What? He puzzled at his phone for a second before laughing.

**Autocorrect H?**

_ Duck _

_ Please _

**No. Ride the edge**

Thirty seconds passed, a minute.

**Now stop**

He waited a couple of minutes longer, allowing Harry to collect himself, before calling. When the phone connected he could hear nothing but Harry’s heavy breathing.

“H, are you there? Baby? Can you hear me?”

Nothing, just distant breathing and moaning.

“Oh sweetheart, take the plug out, you can stop now”

He thought he heard a muttered word that sounded like alarm. Oh yeah, the final alarm hadn’t actually gone off yet. In his haste to speak to Harry, Louis had forgotten.

“You’ve only got 3 minutes left, you can stop. You’ve been so good.”

The noises that followed were straight out of hardcore porn. Moaning, cursing and a soft pop as the plug pulled free of Harry’s arse. If Louis could hear it through the phone it must be positively indecent in reality, and he couldn’t wait to pull it free himself. To watch Harry clench obscenely for him.

The conversation continued with Harry mostly quiet, answering questions with soft  _ yeahs _ and  _ I'mgoods _ and  _ iloveyous  _ but not actually instigating conversation. Louis could hear him snuffling into the pillow and his chest felt too small to contain the pride and love he felt for his fiance. 

“You are the best boy I could ever hope for, baby. I'm so lucky, so glad we met. Now sleep, and you’ll find out what happens next in the morning. Night baby.”

“Night Lou.” Harry’s reply sounded miles away, like he was already drifting away into sleep. Louis listened for a few more minutes to soft snores as he looked out the window, before disconnecting the call.

He was too wired to go back to sleep today, he missed Harry too much. Instead he slipped on trainers and running clothes, before heading out into the dawn light. He’d run three miles according to his phone before he finally felt weariness seep into his bones and the incessant thoughts of Harry leave his mind. Running was much better than meditation, he thought as he turned for one more lap of their garden.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the thing that makes me write, dig deep please <3
> 
> It is quite scary to publish this... its been so so long since I wrote it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the smut


End file.
